Alleine
by Federvieh
Summary: Vegeta denkt über die Vergangenheit, Goten und das Schicksal nach....... V/G


Titel: Alleine  
  
Autor: Federvieh  
  
E-mail: PutzigesFedervieh@gmx.net  
  
Pairing: Goten x Vegeta  
  
Warnung: death, sad (n' bisschen)  
  
Widmung: Fellfie, Satzuko, Ichigo-sama, Alex, Yumiko, Kirara,   
  
Anmerkung: mir war gerade langweilig.... dank meinem Kunstlehrer, dem ihr dieser kleinen Geschichte zu verdanken habt, da er seinen Unterricht immer so 'spannend' gestaltet  
  
  
Viel Spaß mit  
  
  
Alleine...  
  
  
Wieder stehe ich hier, an diesem trostlosem Ort, bin fast jeden Tag hier.... an deinem Grab  
-alleine!  
Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin....   
Auch wusste niemand , was zwischen uns war, alle dachten du kamst immer zu uns um Trunks zu treffen....  
Wie hätten sie wohl reagiert, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass du einen Mann lieben würdest,..... sie drängten dich immer in das Bild von Gohan, so wie er ist, so solltest du werden, ob du es nun wolltest oder nicht...  
  
Jedesmal , wenn ich an diesem Ort bin, wird mir bewusst, wie sehr ich dich doch noch liebe.... ich glaube ich werde dich immer lieben!  
Warum musstest du sterben.... du warst noch so jung, hattest dein gesamtes Leben noch vor dir....  
Noch gut kann ich mich an den Tag erinnern, an dem du mir gesagt hast, dass du mehr für mich empfindest, als du eigentlich solltest..... dass du mich liebst.  
Anfangs war ich total geschockt.... -ich meine, da sah ich dich noch als Kind,-... musste aber doch grinsen, du sahst einfach zu süß aus, wie du da vor mir standest, mit hochrotem Kopf, nervös an deiner Jacke rumspielend und die Gegend nach irgendetwas Interessantem absuchend, nur damit du mir nicht in die Augen sehen musstest... Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielt bei dieser Erinnerung meine Lippen....   
Anfangs versuchte ich dir diese Gefühle auszureden, ich dachte, es wären nur irgendwelche Schwärmereien, wie sie oft bei Jugendlichen deines Alters vorkommen, aber dem war nicht so, wie ich relativ schnell heraus fand...  
Ich weiß heute noch nicht so genau, wie es dazu kam, dass ich mich auch in dich verliebte, vor allem wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich nun dir gegenüber verhalten sollte... ich hatte Angst, dass du mich nicht mehr wolltest...   
Irgendwann hab ich es dann nicht mehr ausgehalten und habe es dir gesagt, als du nichts erwidert hast, dachte ich.... ach keine Ahnung was ich gedacht habe, ich weiß nur, dass es der schlimmste.... nein der zweitschlimmste Augenblick in meinem Leben war.... der schlimmste war, als du gestorben bist.... in meinen Armen...  
Als ich dir mein Geständnis machte, hielt ich die ganze Zeit über meinen Kopf gesenkt, ich hatte Angst dir in die Augen zu sehen, aber als du nicht antwortest, nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und sah dir ins Gesicht.... du weintest..... Du hast mir nie gesagt warum....  
  
Langsam beginnt es zu regnen, aber es ist mir egal, ich will jetzt noch nicht zurück, will dich noch nicht verlassen,........ obwohl, du hast mich ja bereits verlassen....  
Schmerzhaft zieht sich mein Herz bei diesem Gedanken zusammen..... ich liebe dich Goten...... warum durften wir nicht glücklich werden.... war ich denn so grausam, dass mir irgendein höheres Wesen das Wichtigste nahm, was es für mich gab, nur um mir zu zeigen wie es ist...... wie es ist solche Schmerzen zu empfinden?  
Wenn ja, dann hat es das geschafft...... es hat mich gebrochen........... mein Leben hat so keinen Sinn mehr.... Wenn ich könnte, würde ich alles aus meiner Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen, nur um dich zurückzubekommen..... aber das sind alles Träume....  
Langsam sinke ich auf meine Knie, dass der Boden bereits aufgeweicht ist, stört mich nicht weiter, meine Beine halten mich einfach nicht mehr......   
Auf einmal spüre ich was nasses auf meine Wange - Regen!  
Du warst der Erste, der mir Liebe gegeben hat, der mir gezeigt hat, wie es ist zu lieben, was für ein schönes Gefühl es ist..... gebraucht zu werden...... aber jetzt braucht mich niemand mehr.... ich bin alleine....  
  
Ich habe damals immer so getan als sei ich stark, als bräuchte ich niemanden.... aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass ich schwach bin....... ich brauche dich....   
Warum hast du mich allein gelassen..... du weißt doch, dass ich NICHTS ohne dich bin......   
Es ist bereits dunkel und langsam wird mir auch kalt.... schweren Herzens gehen ich nach Hause...  
  
"Vegeta?", fragte Goten leise, man konnte Müdigkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus hören.  
"Was?"  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
"Ich dich auch...", antwortete Vegeta mit belegter Stimme. Es war schwer für ihm, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, viel lieber hätte er ihnen freien Lauf gelassen, aber was hätte Goten dann von ihm gedacht.  
"Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.", sagte Goten, Vegeta merkte, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel etwas zu sagen, die Schmerzen nahmen mit jeden Augenblick zu. Vegeta wusste nicht was er machen konnte, um es Goten wenigsten ein bisschen angenehmer machen zu können..... er drückte ihn einfach noch fester an sich.  
Niemand wusste das beide hier waren, Goten hatte Vegeta gebeten, ihn aus dem Krankenhaus zu schaffen.... er wollte dort nicht sterben...  
"Goten..... ich werde dich immer lieben, das ist versprochen..."  
"Das brauchst du mir nicht zu versprechen..... ich weiß es", entgegnete Goten lächelnd, wenn auch leise.  
"Versprich mir, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden",verlangte Vegeta von Goten, die ersten Tränen liefen ihm schon über seine Wange.....  
"Natürlich 'Geta.... irgendwann." Gotens Stimme war nicht mehr als nur ein Flüstern, Vegeta hatte Mühe ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. Dann war es eine Weile still, Vegeta fing schon leicht an zu zittern....... er hatte Angst, dass es vorbei war...  
"Mir wird kalt...", sagte Goten plötzlich. Bei diesen Worten drückte der Prinz den Körper des Jungen noch enger an sich, obgleich er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde.  
"Ich liebe dich...", hauchte Goten noch ein letztes Mal, dann schlief er ein. Vegeta traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen.....  
"Ich weiß....", erwiderte er leise, er wusste das Goten dies nicht mehr hörte, er wollte es aber trotzdem gesagt haben.  
Sanft schob er ihn von sich und betrachtete sein Gesicht noch ein letztes Mal, es wirkte so, als ob er es sich genau einprägen wollte..... jeden einzigen Zug....  
Dann beugte er sich zu dem leblosen Körper hinunter und berührte die Lippen ganz sanft mit seinen eigenen.  
'So kalt...'  
  
Schweißgebadet wache ich auf, wieder ein Alptraum..... seit du mich verlassen hast, habe ich ihn jede Nacht....  
Aber noch viel schlimmer als dieser Traum ist, danach aufzuwachen und festzustellen................. dass es gar kein Traum war, sondern die Wirklichkeit................ dass ich aufwache und feststelle ich bin wieder ..... alleine....  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
